


Its tapping, not poking

by Raven1986



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Children, Cute, Dragons, F/F, Gay, Lesbian Character, No Lesbians Die, Parenthood, Whelps, childfic, lesbeans, super gay, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven1986/pseuds/Raven1986
Summary: Arcane, the source of all power, volatile and powerful. It is what makes up the blood vessel of all planets such as Azeroth. The blood of the planet is similar to what mortal bodies have; veins for it to flow through. One such young dragon felt that. It was time to play with his fellow brothers and sisters yet he strayed away to the mesmerizing song coming from the arcane crystals in the caverns. Going deeper than intended. He knew this wasn't allowed but the whelp became curious following the hum. The cavern was dim and cold with its only light source being the crystals that caused such hum. Upon his exploration, he came across a curious creature. It was small, delicate, and seemed lonely. As if it needed a friend. This caused the young whelp’s heart to swell and couldn't leave the poor creature alone. He gave the creature a smile and spoke to the creature softly and kindly,“Don't be afraid, I’m Andagos. You seem a bit lonely. Can I be your friend?”
Relationships: Stellagosa/Valtrois (Warcraft)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Its tapping, not poking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exilefromlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exilefromlife/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258596) by [exilefromlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exilefromlife/pseuds/exilefromlife). 



> A gift to a dear friend! I love her Legacy series so I felt I should add to it! please support her work as it is super good! I wanted to add to the universe with my fave lesbean ship!!!!  
> Please support her series! It's supper good cute and most importantly gay!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673437

Arcane, the source of all power, volatile and powerful. It is what makes up the blood vessel of all planets such as Azeroth. The blood of the planet is similar to what mortal bodies have; veins for it to flow through. One such young dragon felt that. It was time to play with his fellow brothers and sisters yet he strayed away to the mesmerizing song coming from the arcane crystals in the caverns. Going deeper than intended. He knew this wasn't allowed but the whelp became curious following the hum. The cavern was dim and cold with its only light source being the crystals that caused such hum. Upon his exploration, he came across a curious creature. It was small, delicate and seemed lonely. As if it needed a friend. This caused the young whelp’s heart to swell and couldn't leave the poor creature alone. He gave the creature a smile and spoke to the creature softly and kindly, 

“Don't be afraid, I’m Andagos. You seem a bit lonely. Can I be your friend?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Look at them, our children. Are they not magnificent?” Valtrois looked in the distance staring at Stellagosa’s clutch, no,  _ their  _ clutch. 

“You say this every time you watch them.” Stellagosa raised an eyebrow towards her mate. They both sat in the grove outside of a leyline cavern, relaxing after a hard day of leyline studying. Their children played along the Azsuna meadow next to a slow-moving creek. 

“Well, Am I wrong my love?”

Stellagosa laughed as she reached over to kiss Valtrois she noticed something was wrong. She sensed there was a whelp missing. The once number of twenty whelps was now only nineteen whelps. Valtrois was already leaning into the kiss only to be suddenly surprised that her lips didn't meet with her mate’s but rather empty air. “H-hey!” Valtrois opened her eyes thinking her mate teased her, again. That was till she saw a worried look on her mate’s face. 

“Stella, are you okay?”

“One of our whelplings is missing. It is our eldest, Andagos.”

“Andagos? Where do you think he went?”

“Most likely inside of the cavern.”

“Again?”

“Yes Again. I swear that whelp, he gets that from you know. Poking into leylines in areas he isn't allowed in.” She teased walking towards the cavern. 

“Hey! I think I teach our children important skills about leylines! And it's tapping, not poking.” Valtrois pouted.

“The same thing, He isn't far, I sense him. Let's retrieve him and scold him later.” 

Valtrois grumbled but didn't press it further preferring to find the little whelping first before he caused a cave collapse from  _ tapping  _ the incorrect leyline. “You are correct, not about the poking and tapping being the same thing, They are very different okay. I doubt he would get far. He is a very chubby whelp. Oh, I hope we find him soon. I want to pinch his adorable chubby cheeks again.” Valtrois sobbed a tad bit.

“Hmmm, yes, he is cute, I did make him after all. He got the cuteness from me.” Stella smirked. 

“That we can both agree on.” 

Stella was correct, Andagos wasn't far. He laid down with a particular creature, a mana wyrm. When he saw his mothers he excitedly got up and the wyrm turned to their attention. He picked up the creature and excitedly ran to his moms.

“Mom! Mother! Look who I found! Can I keep him? Please? I promise I’ll take good care of him! I’ll feed him and love him and make him happy.”

Both Stella and Valtrois look at each other in concern. It was a mana wyrm. Known for draining creatures dry. The last thing they wanted was for their child to get hurt. Stella And Valtrois linked minds for a moment to discuss the issue without their child listening in.

_ Did our child just befriend a… mana wyrm?  _ Valtrois said in shock.

_ I think he just did.  _

_ Well, what are we going to do? Let the thing go? _

Stella observed the creature before responding  _ It's a stray mana wyrm. Most likely abandoned by its family for some reason. If we were to let it go it would die.  _

Valtrois paused for a minute processing what she just heard. We can't _ let this poor thing die. But I also don't want it to hurt our child. hmmm. I do know in suramar if trained correctly a mana wyrm could be greatly useful and protect the child. We also have been having a bit of a pest problem. A mana wyrm could help us take care of that problem….. It could also teach our child more responsibility. Something useful as our child grows and develops more. _

_ Then it's settled. We will teach Andagos how to take care of a mana wyrm and if things go bad then we can put the wyrm out of its misery.  _

The mind link spell was dropped and Stella knelt down to be face to face with her child. The whelp looked back up to her worried about what his mother might say. She instead smiled back at her child warmly letting him know all will be well. 

“You may keep the Mana Wyrm”

“Really?!? Thank you so much, mother!”

“On one condition. You are to listen to me very closely and you are to take good care of this creature. Failure to do so means you will not get to keep this Wyrm and you will be in big trouble understand?”

“I understand.”

“Now Andagos and listen closely mana wyrms feed off of Mana and become very angry when hungry."

“So like mom right?

Valtrois looked back almost offended, “Hey!”

Stella chuckled “Yes! Anyways you will have to learn how to feed him with your mana.”

Andagos looked almost scared at that response. “Will that hurt? Him feeding on my mana?”

"No, no, it won't. You see you are a blue dragon. Taking a bit of Mana is like taking a cup of water from the ocean. No matter what you will always regenerate that mana back. Some creatures and people can't do that. So to get that mana back they must feed on other sources. Now what I'm going to teach you is how to take your mana out and form it into an edible object. Reach your hands out and think of any treat. Think of its flavor, how it looks and feels. Then try to manifest that into reality."

Andagos thinks long and hard straining his mind a bit till Ebyssian's delicious fried bread appeared in his hands. He showed it to his mom proudly. “Mother look! I did it!"

"Wow! I am proud of you. Now take a bite, see how it tastes."

Andagos stuck his tongue out in disgust "Bleh. It tastes nothing like the original."

“That's because it is conjured. It will never taste like the original food yet can be a useful way to store mana or feed a starving friend. Now feed the rest to the wyrm."

Andagos hands the fried bread to the wyrm which gobbles it up happily. Andagos looks in awe and joy. "Look! He's eating it!"

"Good! I’m so proud of you! Now make sure to feed the wyrm three times a day also, are you going to name the wyrm?"

Andagos looks at the wyrm and thinks for a bit "Hmmmm, I'm going to name him squiggles! Because he is squiggly! I can't wait to show you to my friends!! They are going to love you! Especially Varian!" he smooches the top of the wyrm's head and Stella gives a soft giggle.

“Now, Go outside and return to your siblings. I’m sure they would love to meet your new found friend!” Stella gestures to the whelp to go outside. 

“Okay, Mother! Thank you so much! I promise to take good care of him!”

“I know.” She kissed the top of her child’s head then watched him squirm off out of the cavern into his group of siblings. 

“He ran before I could pinch his cheeks. That smart little whelp. You think he will be able to take care of that wyrm?” Valtrois raised an eyebrow to Stella.

“I know he will. He has a caring soul you know. I think he also inherited that from you. Along with your poking of leylines.”

“I disagree, with both of your statements I think you are the one with the caring soul but, I will take the compliment.” Valois then began to get a mischievous smirk. “You know, I do believe you cheated me out of a kiss. I think you should repay that grievance.”

“Should I?”

“You should.”

“Very well, after all, I should give you a break from all of my teasing.” Stella leaned into a kiss and Valtrois did the same. Neither of them kissed blank air or suffered any interruptions. Rather they both felt as if they were both on-air as their lips met for one gentle kiss then another. When they broke their kiss they both stared into each other's eyes then smiled. Joining hands to meet with their children outside before any others disappeared. 


End file.
